The Wolf's Path
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: Amanda Silverstein is the WWE Diva's Champion as Alexa Wolf. The Brooklyn native never let anyone get too close as a result of a personal tragedy. However, as a result of a well-deserved compliment, she has unknowingly caught the eye of one CM Punk...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so, this plot bunny came to me some time ago and it wouldn't leave me alone for anything. I don't own a thing except for my OC, as usual. Not sure how far this'll go, but let's take a whack at it, shall we? I thought I'd take a break from "Drag Me To Hell" for a moment. I'm having a little trouble with it. Writer's block is a bitch.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me welcome the <em>new <em>WWE Diva's Champion, Alexaaaaa Wolf!"**

**A wolf's howl and Static-X's "Push It" blared throughout the venue and the crowd got to it's feet as a blonde haired beauty clad in leather came down the ramp on a motorcycle with the Diva's Championship around her waist. The audience whistled and cheered and screamed for the Brooklyn native as she turned off her machine, climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic before facing the crowd. Her blue orbs scanned the people in the arena, reading the various signs that showed their love. **

"**'Ey, how's it goin'?" Alexa asked, her Brooklyn accent showing thick. The crowd screamed and the natural blonde smirked. "Well, I'm glad to hear that I ain't the only who's happy about me winnin' this puppy." Alexa unclasped the belt from around her waist and held up with one hand for everyone to see. She lowered it after a moment and put it over her shoulder. "Now, I know that Beth Phoenix is pretty pissed off at me for kickin' her ass last week, not to mention the fact that I also kicked Natalya's ass afterward for tryin' to hit me with a chair." She paused to let the crowd boo at the Divas of Doom. "Yeah, yeah, well, I got the prize didn't I?" The crowd cheered and screamed. While they did that, Alexa took out a Nutty Bar from her jacket pocket, unwrapped it and started munching on it. Before she could speak again, another voice made itself known.**

"**Alexa! Alexa!" The raspy voice that made people cringe and the mouth that it came out of and the body attached to everything else came walking out with a mic. People started booing like crazy and Alexa gave John Laurinaitis a dirty look as he started to walk down to the ring. "Now, Alexa. I just wanna be the first to congratulate you on your victory last week." Alexa gave a stiff nod and John climbed into the ring. "Now, being the Diva's champion means carrying a lot of responsibility-"**

"**I know that."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**I know that being the Diva's champion means carryin' a lot of responsibility." Alex reiterated. "This ain't my first reign, ya know." The crowd cheered, remembering that she was Diva's champ for almost a year back in 2007 before losing it to Melina.**

**John thought about this for a moment. "Oh yes. My apologies. I'm sorry."**

**Alexa shrugged indifferently. "Eh. It happens, Mac." She took another bite out of her Nutty Bar and John grimaced.**

"**Uhm...what are you doing?" He asked.**

**Alexa raised a brow as she chewed. "Huh?"**

"**Are you eating a Nutty Bar?" John asked incredulously.**

**Alexa nodded and swallowed what she had in her mouth. "Yeah."**

"**Why?"**

**Alexa looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh, because I can?" She took another bite.**

"**Uh, no you cannot. Throw it away." John commanded.**

**Alexa raised a brow and swallowed before speaking. "You really think I'm gonna listen to yous, Mac? Look. If I wanna eat a Nutty Bar inside this ring, I'll eat a damn Nutty Bar inside this ring." The crowd cheered for the freedom of eating the delicious chocolate treat. "Hell!" She exclaimed with a small laugh. "If I wanna have sex inside this ring, then damn it all, I'll have sex inside this ring! But not with you, 'cause you're gross." The audience laughed and cheered. "Ya see, I don't follow anyone's rules. I follow my own rules, but I eventually end up breakin' those, too."**

"**Now young lady-"**

"**Don't 'young lady' me, Laurinaitis." Alexa interrupted. "I'm twenty-eight freakin' years old." She paused, eating the rest of the Nutty Bar before speaking again. "Now it's time for me to tell yous somethin' that I've been wantin' to say since you began your little romp through fairytale land thinkin' that you own the place." She didn't give him a chance for a rebuttal. "I'd like to know who in God's name you think youse are comin' out here night in and night out, causin' trouble for one of the greatest superstars to ever set foot in this business." The crowd cheered and Alexa spoke again. "And in case you're too slow to get who I'm referrin' to, I'm talkin' about the WWE Champion, CM Punk." The crowd erupted into applause at the mention of the Chicago native. "Now, I know that it ain't my place to say anything and I know that Punk doesn't need any defendin', but good God, I'm pretty sure that he's the only one in this business who has the balls to stand up to your Dictatorship like he has been." She let out a light chuckle. "Ya know, I could barely stand because I was laughin' so hard when he nonchalantly called youse a 'douche bag stooge.'" The crowd laughed and cheered. "Unlike you, Laurinaitis, I have a huge amount of respect for CM Punk. The man knows what he's doin' when he's unleashin' his silver tongue on you," She turned to look at Michael Cole. "And you." She turned back around again to face Laurinaitis.**

"**Alexa, you have no right to speak to me like that." John said firmly. The Diva's Champ just lifted an indifferent eyebrow. "Now if you don't watch what you say, I can easily take that belt away from you."**

"**Oh are youse challengin' me to a match, Johnny Ace?" Alexa asked as she adjusted the belt on her shoulder. The crowd started chanting 'Kick His Ass' and the natural blonde just smirked.**

"**Alexa, Punk isn't the only one with a silver tongue." John said. "I too can get feisty if need be."**

**Alexa pretended to shudder. "I'm shakin', Mr. Laurinaitis. Please don't gimme a tongue lashin'!" The crowd laughed but the Interim-GM didn't find this at all amusing.**

"**You asked for it, Alexa. Next week on Raw, you are to defend your title against the woman whom you took it away from last week! The Glamazon; Beth Phoenix!"**

"**Don't yell, ya might strain your voice." Alexa said in dry concern. **

"**And, one more thing, Alexa." He paused for dramatic effect. "It's going to be a Street Fight." The crowd was deafening as they yelled and screamed. "No count outs, no disqualifications. Everything is a weapon."**

**Alexa nodded. "Alright, Laurinaitis. A Street Fight, it is."**

**"And remember, you're defending your title."**

**Alexa smirked. "Got it, boss." She shoved the mic into Laurinaitis' chest and raised the title above her head. Her music played and the Interim-GM watched her climb out of the ring, cinch the title around her waist, hop on her machine and gun it to life, speeding off backstage.**

* * *

><p>Amanda parked the motorcycle near a stagehand. It wasn't her bike, she just rode the copies of it each week on Raw. She nodded to the stagehand who wheeled it away and Amanda put her title over her shoulder and walked back to her locker room. She couldn't help but think about how dumb John Laurinaitis really was. If he even knew her, which he didn't, then he would've known that Amanda used to get into street fights all the time back in Brooklyn when she was a kid.<p>

Amanda Michelle Silverstein has been in the WWE since she was nineteen years old. It had been a little hard for her considering that her father was none other than Andrew Dice Clay. The loudmouth, tell-it-like-it-is comedian who was famous for his dirty nursery rhymes amongst other things. Her dad was a nice guy, he just didn't take any shit from anyone and neither did his daughter. Being an asshole ran in her blood.

Laurinaitis seemed to think that she was afraid of the she-beast named Beth Kocianski, but she wasn't. Amanda wasn't afraid of a damn thing. She's been that way since she first started in the WWE. She didn't take anybody's crap and everyone knew it. If anything, everyone steered clear of Amanda Silverstein when she walked into an arena. She wasn't only vicious in the ring, but she was also a hot head outside of the ring. It scared a lot of the Divas, more so than others. Amanda didn't care. Besides, these people were her co-workers, not potential friends. But what she said out there about Phil Brooks was true. She really did have respect for the man. There were only a few superstars that she respected and he was one of them. She didn't have any respect for her fellow Divas. They were a bunch of catty bitches who worried more about their make-up than their wrestling abilities. True, Beth and Nat did wrestle in high school just like Amanda, but the Divas of Doom were just as bad as the other women in the locker room.

Cody Runnels was walking her way with his IC belt over his shoulder. Cody wasn't a bad guy like he portrayed in the ring. He was actually a nice, sweet boy with a heart of gold. He was another wrestler whom Amanda respected because he had great skills just like his father. Cody grinned at her and Amanda gave a nod as they passed each other.

Amanda arrived at her locker room, entered it, and slouched against the door after she closed it behind her. Her pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was coming on. It was a good thing that she didn't have a match tonight. Amanda put the belt in her locker, sat down on the burgundy couch and turned on the monitor to see Josh Mathews.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Champion, CM Punk." The camera panned over to the Straight Edge superstar and the belt over his broad shoulder. He had that infamous smirk across his face. "CM Punk, I wanna ask you, what are your thoughts about what Alexa Wolf just got through saying about respecting you and telling the Interim-GM John Laurinaitis that you have more guts than anyone else in this business?" He held the mic to Punk's mouth._

"_Josh, first of all she didn't say 'guts', she said 'balls'." Amanda couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Second, I'm happy that she respects me. I mean, it's nice to know that someone was willing to openly say to millions of people that she respects me and my tongue." He tongued his piercing before speaking again. "I'm also happy that she can eat Nutty Bars in the ring and not be ashamed of herself for eating such goodness. I'm also happy that she's not afraid of getting into a street fight with the Glamazon." He looked at the camera. "Good luck on your match next week, Alexa." He winked, slapped Josh on the back and walked away. The camera panned back over to Josh._

"_Thanks, Punk."_

Amanda smirked. "Yeah. Thanks, Punk." The monitor showed Cody Rhodes in the ring waiting for his opponent who turned out to be John Hennigan, or Morrison. Whichever you preferred. He didn't really care what you called him outside of the ring. Amanda wasn't a big fan of the Shaman of Sexy. Actually she was split 50/50 on it. Sure he was a great wrestler with some excellent high flying moves, but on the other hand he was one of the biggest playboys she ever had the displeasure of working with. With a sigh, Amanda shut off the monitor and started getting back into her street clothes.

Stupid John Laurinaitis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not even sure where this one is gonna go. Like I said; plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Buh. Anyways, you can review if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own a thing except for Amanda my OC...and another OC that wormed it's way into this story. I've been having trouble with "Drag Me To Hell" but I'm sure something will come along after the holidays. Here's to hoping anyway...**

**Now I present to you, chapter two of...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Path<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Amanda sat in her hotel room on the bed in black, silk pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She had a thousand yard stare as she sucked on her bottom lip, obviously deep in thought. It was 12:30 at night and Amanda couldn't go to sleep. She wanted to but her mind was racing a mile a minute. So, she grabbed her phone and called her father. Maybe he was still awake?

"Hello?"

"'Ey, dad." Amanda replied.

"'Ey, Mandy!" Andrew Dice Clay piped up. "How's my favorite Diva?" Amanda smiled softly. Her father was the only one who got away with calling her Mandy. Anyone else would get a broken nose.

Amanda shrugged. "Eh. I have the Diva's Championship. What more can I say, huh?"

Andrew chuckled. "I saw that match, sweetheart. You really kicked the crap outta both of those broads. I'm proud of youse, kiddo."

Amanda sighed as she fingered the ring on the chain that was around her neck. "Yeah."

Andrew immediately noticed his daughter's sudden sadness. "You still thinkin' about Ricky?"

Amanda sighed. "Yeah. I miss him so much, dad." She said quietly. The ring was pure silver with the words 'My Girl' engraved on the inside.

"I know ya do, honey. I miss him, too. But that was ten years ago, ya gotta let it go." Andrew spoke softly, knowing that Ricky was a touchy subject.

Amanda inhaled sharply. "I can't let it go, dad. Ricky was my best fuckin' friend." She said wistfully. Amanda paused for a moment. "Did you know that me and him were gonna go into the wrestlin' business together?" she asked.

She heard her father blow smoke from his mouth. "Yeah I did. You guys talked about it non-stop. His mother and I couldn't separate yous guys for nothin'!" He chuckled.

Amanda let out a soft laugh and then stared hard at the floor. She could feel the tears coming and pressed a hand hard to her forehead. "We were gonna be the best fuckin' tag team that this business had ever seen." She whispered harshly. "We were gonna call ourselves 'The Brooklyn Brawlers'." she recalled.

Andrew didn't say anything for a moment. "I know, honey. You know that Ricky is proud of ya, right? And I bet he's proud of ya for namin' your finishin' move after him." Andrew tried to console his only daughter.

A tear fell down Amanda's cheek and she quickly swiped it away. "Yeah." She croaked. Amanda's finishing move was called 'The Monroe Meltdown'. Monroe was Ricky's last name and the move was a senton bomb that Amanda did after screaming toward the Heavens. She fingered the ring again.

"Honey, at least you did somethin' in his honor." Andrew said. "Ya can't really do anything more than that."

Amanda took a breath and nodded. "You're right, dad. I just...I just miss him so friggin' much."

"I know, Mandy. So do I. He was a good kid." Andrew paused. "I love you, sweetheart, but I gotta go. I have an interview tomorrow mornin', all right?"

"'K, dad. Love yous, too." They disconnected and Amanda laid her phone beside her. Her eyes gazed up toward the ceiling. "G'night, Ricky." She whispered. The blonde scooted back, got under the covers, turned off the lamp and laid down to sleep. As she shut her eyes, a single tear slid down from the corner to meet with another.

* * *

><p>The only thing worse than waking up with a headache was waking up with a headache that had nothing to do with drinking. Amanda shied away from the sunlight as it gazed in through her hotel window. The blonde groggily walked over to her window, shut the curtains knowing that they weren't going to shut themselves and crawled back into the nice niche that she had made in her bed over night. <em>Warmth.<em> She thought blissfully. Amanda had just begun to close her eyes when her phone decided at that very moment to spout out Michael Buble's "The Best Is Yet To Come."

Now, Amanda loved Buble's smooth-as-a-baby's-bottom voice, but as soon as her eyes popped open, she wished he was here right now so she could punch him in the mouth. The Diva's Champion let out a growl, grabbed her phone and shut off the damn alarm with more force than necessary. Amanda collapsed back onto her pillow. "Shit." After a moment, she gathered the momentum to get up, get around and go down to the hotel gym. It was a quarter after eight when the elevator hit the gym floor and Amanda walked in to see Cody Runnels on a weight bench.

At least it was someone that she could relatively stand.

Amanda walked passed him only for the son of the American Dream to stop her. "Hey, Amanda?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Cody offered her a winning smile. "Can you spot me, please?" he asked politely. "I'll return the favor if you'd like?"

No matter how tough Amanda was, she just couldn't ignore the puppy dog cuteness aura that covered Cody like a soft blanket that a baby would sleep with. Amanda sighed. "Alright." Cody flashed another smile before laying back down on the bench and taking a hold of the weight above his head. Amanda's hands hovered over the bar as he lifted. It was silent for a while, the only sound being Cody's inhale and exhale as he lifted the bar.

"Congrats on winning the Diva's Championship, by the way." Cody said, breaking the silence. His eyes were on Amanda as he said the words.

Amanda gave a small smile and a slight nod. "Thanks, Cody. I just wish they still had the Women's Championship belt."

Cody chuckled. "Why, so you could win that again, too?" They both shared a small laugh, then Cody set the bar back up with Amanda's help. He sat up. "Your turn, Amanda."

* * *

><p>While Amanda lifted with Cody spotting her, they made useless small talk. "A lot of the guys in the locker room admire you, you know." Cody stated.<p>

Amanda smirked. "Uh-huh. Sure they do, Mac."

Cody sighed. "Amanda, they really do. They like the way you talk the talk and walk the walk. You're one hell of a Diva."

"Thanks, Cody." Amanda paused. "Really. Although, it wasn't a walk in the park for me because of my dad. I'm sure it wasn't a walk for youse, either."

"You got that right. Just because I'm the son of the American Dream didn't mean I didn't work my ass off." Cody said.

"That's why I respect youse, Cody. Youse weren't a spoiled brat when you came into the business in 2007. Randy Orton on the other hand..."

Cody chuckled. "Yeah, Randy wasn't the most nicest of guys. But he has cooled down since he met his wife a few years back. He's much more mellow, now."

Amanda exhaled as she lifted. "Yeah." She strained. "He ain't so bad now, I guess."

"So who's your dad?"

"Huh?"

"You said that it wasn't easy for you to get into the business because of your dad." Cody recalled. "Who's your dad?"

Amanda let out a grunt that was supposed to be a chuckle. "Ya mean youse don't know? I thought everyone knew."

"Can't say I do, Amanda."

"My dad is Andrew Dice Clay."

"The Diceman?" Cody asked, incredulously. "The Diceman is your dad?"

"Cody!" Amanda gasped. "The weight!"

"Oh sorry!" Cody grabbed the weight from her and set it back up on it's stand.

Amanda cleared her throat and sat up on the bench. "It's alright, Cody, just pay more attention next time." She took a breath. "And yeah, The Diceman is my father."

Cody put her towel around her shoulders and handed her her bottled water. She kindly excepted as she took a drink. "Why was it hard for you to get in?"

"Well, it didn't help so much that he told Vince McMahon to go fuck himself with his wife's dildo."

Cody laughed. "Are you serious?" Amanda nodded. "He actually told the Chairman of the WWE to go fu..." He couldn't finish the sentence because he was laughing so hard. "I can't believe that!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow at Cody. "Well I'm glad youse find it so amusin' because Vince sure as hell didn't." Cody leaned on her at this point because he was having a difficult time breathing. "I'm serious, security guards had to escort him outta Vince's office because he wouldn't sign me right away. He explained that he wanted to see me in action first before he did so, but my dad took it the wrong way thinking that Vince wanted to see my tits and ass."

Cody had tears coming out of his eyes at this point. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in a while, Amanda!" he wheezed. "Oh my god..." Cody wiped his face with the end of Amanda's towel and righted himself. "Oh, boy."

Amanda smirked. "Glad I made your day, Runnels."

"Oh you have no idea." Cody took a deep breath to calm himself down and cleared his throat. "So are you nervous about the Street Fight match with Beth on Monday?"

Amanda took another drink before answering. She shook her head. "Nah, I ain't worried. Don't get me wrong, Beth's one helluva competitor but street fighting is what I'm good at. Back in Brooklyn, I used to get into fights all the time." She shrugged. "I can't imagine this one bein' any different."

Cody squeezed her shoulder and offered her a smile. "Well good luck to you, Amanda." The Brooklyn native nodded and Cody grabbed his stuff. "Thanks for the workout." He called over his shoulder. Cody disappeared, leaving Amanda to her own devices.

The blonde sighed as she stood up and walked over to the punching bags that were hanging around. "Let's see if I still got it, Ricky." Amanda started weaving, dodging and punching the bag with her bare fists, ignoring the sting of the material on her knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short look into Amanda's past. I'll be sure to add in more about Ricky Monroe, another OC that decided to appear out of nowhere, and add some flashbacks from when they were kids. Sorry there's no Punk in here, but don't worry, he'll make his awesome appearance soon enough. By the way, I'm sorry about not updating "Drag Me To Hell". Writer's block is...ugh. Ta-ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I don't own a thing 'cept Amanda and the plot. Oh boy. I'm just spittin' 'em out as they come to my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Path<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Phil Brooks, known to the WWE Universe as CM Punk, sat in his locker room taping up his wrists for his match against Mike "The Miz" Mizanin tonight. One week had already come and gone so quickly, but it didn't seem that long to Phil. The man had insomnia rampant so the week seemed like one long day to him. At the moment, he was blasting Killswitch Engage in his ears, pumping himself up. It never mattered who he wrestled, he always physically and mentally prepared himself for anything. After his match, that Street Fight between Beth and Amanda was supposed to take place. He didn't want to miss it. Beth and Amanda were both great competitors, never having modeled or anything of that nature, previously, so he wanted to see what these girls could do in a street fight. He had to admit, Funkman slated a pretty good match for tonight.

As much as he hated to admit it.

Phil has known Beth for quite a while. Hell, he even dated her for almost a year before breaking up with her not too long ago. It was hard because she was a real cool girl to talk to at first, and then came the over-bearing jealousy that had surfaced towards the end of the relationship.

Not to mention the cheating.

Yeah. Beth Kocianski had been caught cheating on Phil Brooks about two months ago by said Straight-Edger. For some strange reason, Beth thought it was smart to have sex in the same hotel room that they shared while Phil was out at a 24/7 gym, getting some extra lifting in. When he came back, he walked in on Beth laying on her back, legs spread with some other guy's tongue in her puss. It had hurt Phil pretty badly to see someone he thought he loved getting eaten out by some low-life, bar-hopping asshole. Just because Phil Brooks seemed like a heartless bastard didn't mean that he was one. He was human and he had a heart, not to mention he had feelings too. He should have known that Beth was nothing but a lying, manipulative bitch. He was just glad that he broke up with her after that, even when she tried to apologize.

Yeah right. Like he would ever forgive her for that.

Anyway. Phil didn't know all that much about Amanda Silverstein outside of work. Her personal life wasn't something he was privy to. He knew her as Alexa Wolf, and not so much as Amanda Silverstein. She was one hell of a wrestler, had great mic skills, and rode a motorcycle down to the ring. Anything else about her was a mystery. Though he's never tried to pry into anyone else's personal life, he did find Amanda quite interesting having known her on a professional level for a very long time. At any rate, he just couldn't wait to see that fight. It was bound to be one for the books.

* * *

><p>Amanda was ready. She knew that much. Her dad had called to wish her good luck and told her that he would be watching. He never disappointed her when it came to her career. Andrew Dice Clay would watch every pay-per-view that she was in, and sometimes, he would come to other live events to watch her. Amanda wouldn't know what she would do without her father. When her mother died when she was ten, Amanda's been nothing but a Daddy's girl. Quite frankly, she was proud of it.<p>

Amanda smiled softly as she shimmied her black, leather fingerless gloves on her hands. She wanted these made in honor of her father when he used to wear leather gloves in his stand-up back in the 80's. She was all ready to go in her ripped up jeans, black biker boots and black tank top with a pair of dice on the front. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. After Punk and Miz's match, her and Beth were up next. As she was about to get on the floor to do some last minute stretching, a knock came on her door.

"Come in." The door opened, and Amanda wasn't really all that surprised to see Cody Runnels enter her locker room. He was wearing his ring gear. He had a match against Bryan Danielson or Daniel Bryan after her street fight. Cody came in with his dashing smile and the IC belt over his shoulder.

"Hey, Amanda."

Amanda smirked. "'Ey, Cody. Wanna watch Phil and Mike's match with me?"

Cody nodded. "Sure." Amanda turned on the monitor while Cody sat on the burgundy couch. The match hadn't started yet, Phil was in the middle of his entrance. Amanda sat on the floor and spread her legs out while facing the monitor. She let out a groan as the muscles in her thighs and back protested.

Cody watched Amanda stretch in front of him. Her clothes clung to her body like the gloves on her hands. He had held back some information when he told her that a lot of the guys admired her.

Holy shit.

There were some guys who thought of her as their wet dream. Oh no, don't get him wrong, they loved her athletic abilities too.

But, goddamn.

Amanda Silverstein was hot.

Cody felt his heart race when Amanda decided to stand and then fall into the forward splits. Truth be told, Cody's always found Amanda to be attractive. Although he wasn't quite ready when the next words out of her mouth were, "Cody, I need you."

Cody blanched. "What?"

Amanda looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can youse help me stretch, please?" Cody's eyes were glued to the Brooklyn native as she got out from the splits, laid on her back and lifted her leg up. He swallowed thickly.

"Sure." The Georgia native set his belt on the couch, got down on the floor, awkwardly crawled on her, put a hand on her raised thigh, and pushed slightly.

Amanda smirked. "Cody, I ain't gonna break. You can push further, ya know."

Dear god, that sounded dirty. Holy shit. "Okay." Cody leaned forward, putting more pressure on her leg. "Better?"

"Little further, Cody." Was she serious? Her knee was half way to touching her shoulder! Never the less, he pushed a little more until her knee was indeed touching her shoulder.

And his lips were near her own.

Amanda smirked. "Hold it there for a second."

Cody smiled. "No problem." God those lips...

"Okay." Amanda spoke after a moment. "Time for the other one." Cody switched to her other leg without hesitation.

"Woo woo woo! What's going on here, broskis?" Matt Cardona was in character and he decided to check out Amanda's locker room for some strange reason. He wasn't quite expecting to see Cody Runnels on top of Amanda Silverstein. "Whoa, bro!" Matt exclaimed.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Cardona, what d'youse want?" Cody got off of the female, highly irritated at the interruption.

Matt was still grinning. "Nothing, broskette. Just wanted to see what was up."

Amanda had to smirk. Matt Cardona was a goofy fucker, but his heart was made of gold. He wasn't such a bad guy. "Nothin' much is goin' on here," she said as she sat up. "Cody was helpin' me stretch for my match."

There was loud cheering from the monitor and all three occupants of the locker room looked at the TV to see CM Punk perform the GTS on The Miz. The Straight Edger pinned him for the win. Amanda and Cody had both realized that they hadn't even watched the match at all.

Matt chuckled. "All day, bro." He paused. "I'd get to the Gorilla if I were you, Amanda. I saw your motorcycle near there so they gotta be ready for you."

Amanda nodded. "Thanks, Cardona." She got up off the floor and dusted herself off. "Thanks for helpin' me stretch, Cody."

Cody flashed her his winning smile. "Not a problem, Amanda. Good luck, tonight."

"Uh, oh yeah!" Matt spoke. "Good luck, Amanda."

The blonde smirked. "Thanks, boys." With that, she walked passed Matt, and made her way down the hall with the Divas Championship over her shoulder. Matt lingered in the doorway and Cody joined him to watch the sexy blonde walk down the hall. Matt clenched a fist near his mouth with his lips pursed. "Damn." he squeaked as she turned the corner.

Cody snorted a short laugh. "Sums it up pretty well, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Beth Phoenix walked out as her theme music played throughout the venue. She was dressed in baggy jeans, tennis shoes, and a red tank top. Beth's hair was tied back, minus the tiara. Natalya was seated with Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler doing commentary.<strong>

**"Natalya, thank you for joining us at ringside. You look beautiful as always." Cole said.**

**Natalya smiled. "Thank you, Michael."**

**"Natalya, what have you got to say about this match that is about to take place?" King asked. "I mean, it's very rare that we have a Divas Street Fight, so I wanna know; what are your thoughts about your friend and partner going up against the new Divas Champion, Alexa Wolf?"**

**"Jerry, I have nothing but faith in Beth." Natalya spoke confidently. "She will win her title back and make the wolf cry at the moon. Alexa is nothing but a street mutt, and the way she talks? I mean...is 'youse' even in the dictionary?"**

**Just then, a wolf's howl and Static-X blasted through the speakers, and everyone rose to their feet as Alexa Wolf revved up her motorcycle and rode down the ramp. The stunning blonde rode around the ring a few times with Natalya and Beth glaring at her the entire time.**

**Alexa parked her machine and climbed off it with the belt over her shoulder. She climbed into the ring, handed the belt to the ref and waited for the match to begin. **

**"What's with the dice on her shirt?" Cole asked.**

**King rolled his eyes. "The dice on her shirt, Cole, represents her father; the comedian, Andrew Dice Clay."**

**"Who?"**

**"Are you kidding me, Cole? The Diceman? Andrew Dice Clay? You've never heard of him?" King's voice pitch was getting higher on each sentence.**

**Cole shook his head. "Never heard of him."**

**King covered his face with his hands and shook his head.**

**The bell rang and the two women locked up. Beth immediately did a European Uppercut, making the Brooklyn native stumble back into the ropes. Beth didn't stop as she clothes lined Alexa over the top rope where they both met the ground. The crowd 'oohed' at the impact, but it quickly turned into cheers as Alexa pulled Beth to her feet and slammed her face into the motorcycle. "Don't damage my machine, ya klutz!" Alexa yelled as Beth's head bounced off the bike. The Glamazon held her head in pain.**

**"Did you see that?" Natalya screeched. "She can't do that!"**

**"Natalya, everything can be used as a weapon." King reminded. "This is a street fight with no rules whatsoever. Falls count anywhere as well."**

**Beth shook her head to get rid of the pain. Just as Alexa was about to hit her with a chair, Beth kicked her in the stomach, causing the blonde to drop the chair and clutch herself in pain. The crowd booed as Beth got up, took Alexa by the hair and threw her up the steel ramp. **

**Natalya smirked while she watched the monitor. "Beth is going to win her title back, there is no doubt in my mind, gentlemen."**

**"I agree with Natalya, Beth Phoenix is sure to win her title back from that street hooligan, Alexa Wolf." Cole said with a smug look on his face.**

**"I wouldn't hold your breath on that, Cole." King warned. **

**The crowd cheered as Alexa took Beth by the face and slammed the back of her head into the large WWE sign. She wasn't done as she pulled Beth to her feet, shoving the Glamazon toward the back. Cameras followed the two, and soon both women were brawling in the halls, falling over crates, shoving each other into walls. Neither woman was ready to call it quits. The Divas Championship was on the line. **

**Beth pushed herself off the floor as Alexa crawled on her hands and knees, and pushed the Brooklyn native to the floor with her foot. Beth got on her knees, rolled the blonde over and went for the pin...**

**Only to have Alexa kick out at two. **

**Alexa pushed the Glamazon off of her and willed herself to her feet. Beth did the same, only to be knocked down by a wicked punch by Alexa. She seemed to be out cold, yet Alexa didn't go for the pin just yet. The blonde climbed on top of a sturdy pile of crates.**

**"Dear god, is she really going to do what I think she's going to do?" King asked.**

**Alexa stood on top of the crates, threw her head back and screamed. The hallways echoed, and the blonde did the unthinkable by performing The Monroe Meltdown on the Glamazon on the cold, tile floor.**

**The crowd was in a frenzy as the Brooklyn native covered the knocked out Beth...**

**One...**

**Two...**

**Three..! **

**Alexa struggled to her feet, and the ref raised her wrist, finalizing her victory. But the Brooklyn native wasn't finished with her job yet. With a deep breath, the blonde got a second wind and sprinted back to the ring. She had a split lip, a cut on her forehead, and the showings of a black eye as she booked it toward the main area of the arena.**

**"What is she doing?" Cole asked. The commentator's question was answered when the Brooklyn native let out a yell and tackled Natalya out of her chair. King moved out of the way as Alexa beat on the well dressed Canadian. After a moment, Alexa stood over the unconscious half of Divas of Doom. She gestured for a microphone and King gave her one.**

**"Natalya, I may be a lotta things, but I'm no mutt!" She yelled. The crowd cheered, agreeing with the Divas Champ. "I'm from Brooklyn, New York, damn it! If anyone's a mutt, it's youse, ya dog-faced poodle!" Alexa was hot, and everyone could see it. The blonde dropped the microphone. She was handed her title belt and she climbed on top of the announcer's table. The crowd cheered as she threw her head back and howled. Her theme music hit and she raised the belt over her head for the world to see.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy god almighty, that was fun to write. Heh. I ain't gonna allow Beth to win her title back, are you crazy? Pssshh, fat chance, bro. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loooooved writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own 'cept Amanda. Don't sue. I haven't the cash! DX**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Path<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Alexa Wolf was fuming as she walked her bloody self away from her machine that she had parked backstage. A camera followed her and she was soon approached by Josh Mathews.**

**"Alexa, do you have a second, please?" Josh asked. Alexa turned to Josh, ran a hand down her scarred face and sighed, putting a hand on her hip.**

**"What is it, Mac?"**

**Josh seemed intimidated by the woman, but did his job never the less. "Well, first I wanna congratulate you on your win against Beth Phoenix, tonight." Alexa nodded a thanks. "It's very rare that we ever have Diva Street Fights, not to mention when they are title matches. But what I wanna know is, why did you attack Natalya afterward?"**

**Alexa took a shaky breath. "Josh, the reason why I beat the hell outta Natalya was because she was makin' fun of where I come from. Now I can take a lotta things, but having someone make fun of my roots and callin' me a mutt? Are you serious, Mac? Now it's not like I told her to get her Canadian ass back across the border, now did I?" She pretended to gasp in shock. "Oh my, I guess I just did. Whoops. With that being said, I'm done with those Meatheads of Dullsville, and I'm takin' my title and I'm goin' home!" She clapped Josh on the back, making him stumble a little. "See ya later, Mac." Alexa walked away with the Diva's title over her shoulder.**

**"Thanks, Alexa."**

* * *

><p>Amanda rolled her shoulders around as she stood in the shower. Her muscles were extremely sore, having performed her Senton finisher on cold, hard tile and not the springiness of the mat. Holy Moses, she was going to be hurting even worse tomorrow. Now she knew how a certain Hardy boy felt when he had performed his Swanton Bomb from 30-something feet in the air.<p>

Amanda let out a groan through her teeth as the hot water sprayed on her back. After washing herself, the Brooklyn native quickly dressed, grabbed her bag and keys, and went to the garage where the Superstars and Divas cars were kept so no crazy fans could try to jack them. As she suspected, Amanda's motorcycle was the only vehicle in the garage. She shrugged as she strapped the bag securely to the back, hopped on, started her machine, and sped off towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>Phil found himself not being able to sleep. That was nothing new. Jeebus Crimany...<p>

Phil turned on the TV, and was greeted by some late night televangelist. The Straight Edger rolled his eyes. He really didn't need to hear this. Flipping through some channels, he finally settled on something on the Animal Planet. Something soothing and intelligent. Phil settled back into his pillow and heard soft snoring to his left. He glanced at his roommate, Bryan Danielson. The two have known each other for quite some time, both having worked on the independent circuits together and now, the big times. They were pretty good friends, but they didn't have the same type of kinship as Phil and Scott Colten aka Colt Cabana had.

Phil turned his attention back to the elephants on TV. Holy shit, this was boring. Scoffing quietly so as to not wake his roomie, Phil turned off the TV, put on some running clothes, grabbed his Ipod and decided to go for a run. He quietly shut the door and made his way to the elevator. Phil pressed a button and waited patiently. When it opened up, he was a little surprised to see Amanda Silverstein standing there, looking like she had the same idea as him. She gave a nod in greeting which he returned, and he stepped in.

It was quiet for a moment before Phil decided to make some form of conversation. "Can't sleep?"

Amanda smirked. "Is it that obvious, Mac?"

Phil smirked too. "I saw your match, tonight. Congrats on retaining the title. In a street fight no less. I gotta say, I'm impressed." He really was. Not a lot of women were ballsy enough to fly off of crates and perform finishers like she had done.

"Thank you."

Phil noted the stitched up scar across her forehead and the showings of a black eye. "How does your face feel?"

Amanda chuckled. "Not too bad, Mac. A little bump on the noggin never hurt anyone." She shrugged. "I'll live. Hell. Someone had to show Funkman that women can kick just as much ass as men...fuckin' sexist." Amanda muttered.

Phil snorted a laugh. "I believe you are quiet right, Ms. Silverstein." He paused. "Were you gonna go for a run?"

Amanda shrugged. "Eh. I was thinkin' about it. Not much else to do when you have random bouts of insomnia."

"You have it, too?"

"Only sometimes. Some days I can't sleep for two days, others I sleep like a fuckin' rock." She shook her head. "It's crazy."

Phil nodded. "Sure is."

"Were you gonna run?" Amanda asked, looking at his clothes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You wanna run with me?"

Amanda smiled softly. "Nah thanks, Mac. I wouldn't be very good company anyways."

Phil lifted a brow as the elevator doors opened up. "Why do you say that?"

Amanda shrugged. "I just wouldn't, Mac." She took out her Ipod buds and stuck them in as they walked toward the exit together. "It would just be better if we ran separately, ya know?"

Phil didn't have a clue as to what she was getting at. Maybe she didn't like him? If she didn't, then why did she give him a compliment in front of the entire WWE Universe? Whatever. He wasn't going to bother with it.

"Alright, Amanda. See ya later, then." Phil stuck his buds in and started jogging to The Ramones.

Amanda glanced at Phil's retreating form before turning on her Ipod and starting off down the opposite way to Devildriver. As she jogged, she couldn't help but think that she had been sort of rude to him. It wasn't like he invited people to run with him all the time, so why didn't she just go with him? She shrugged it off. Why was she even thinking about it?

Amanda continued to jog as "I Could Care Less" blared into her eardrums.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not so sure about this chapter. Filler, perhaps..? Eh. Either way, here ya go XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters for you this time :) Once again, I don't own a thing except for Amanda and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Path<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Phil had jogged several blocks before heading back to the hotel. His fucking Ipod had suddenly died on him so he had to jog in graveyard silence for the rest of time.

He halted for a moment, hearing something that sounded like a scream. Swear words had followed the scream, and Phil strained his hearing, recognizing the Brooklyn accent right away. He broke into a dead run toward the source of the yell. He rounded the corner of a building to see Amanda trying her damn hardest to fend off two men. She seemed to be doing fine, but Phil could see that she needed his help. As fast as his trained legs could carry him, Phil ran towards the crook that Amanda wasn't currently occupied with, and performed a high flying kick to the man's body. The move sent the crook reeling down the sidewalk, and Phil immediately wrestled him down to the ground before he could get up again. There was a cry of pain and Phil looked to see Amanda standing over the other man with her fists clenched. The man was withering in pain while holding his face.

"Ya don't fuck with me, you asshole!" Amanda yelled.

Phil lowered his mouth to the other crook's ear. "Take your friend and get the fuck out of here. If I see you guys again, I'll breaking your fucking arms. Got that?" The man whimpered in the positive and Phil dragged him to his feet. Amanda pulled the other man up and shoved him down the sidewalk. The two hightailed it down the road, not taking another look back.

Phil walked up to Amanda and put a hand on her shoulder. He could see that the gash on her forehead had been reopened. "Are you okay?"

Amanda's eyes were glassed over as she stared passed Phil. Blood trickled down her forehead but Amanda didn't seem to care. She shrugged off Phil's hand and started walking back to the hotel. Phil stared after her for a moment before catching up to her and walking next to her in stride.

"Amanda, you need to get that cleaned up."

"I'm fine." She snapped. She wiped the back of her hand over her forehead and looked at it before letting her arm drop to her side. Phil cringed and then took his shirt off, offering it to Amanda.

"Here. Use this to stop the bleeding." Amanda glanced at the shirt before snatching it away and putting it to her forehead.

"Thanks."

"So, what the hell did those guys want?" Phil asked.

Amanda sighed. "The usual, Mac." Phil didn't say anything, not wanting to assume the worst. "They wanted my money."

Phil let out a breath. _At least that's the only thing they wanted..._

"Well, at least you're okay, now..."

Amanda snorted. "Yeah. I'm just fuckin' dandy."

Phil understood that she had just gone through a terrifying experience but he was only trying to help. Quite frankly, he was getting a little sick of her attitude. "At least you're still alive, Amanda!" He snapped. "Jesus Christ, if I hadn't come to help you, you'd be dead!"

Amanda stopped in her tracks and Phil took a few steps before pausing himself. That hadn't been the smartest thing to say. He sighed, "Amanda, I-" Whatever he was about to say next was muffled by his bloody shirt being thrown back in his face.

"No, Mac." Amanda snapped. "You're right. If youse hadn't come to poor, little, helpless Amanda's rescue, then she'd be as dead as a fuckin' doornail; I get it. I grew up in a fuckin' tough neighborhood, Phil. I fought my way outta tougher situations, and..." she drifted off. "When you came along, youse just reminded me of someone that I used to know, alright?"

Phil blinked. "I guess I don't understand..."

Amanda sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, Phil." She walked passed him. "Thanks for the help." Phil stared after her with his shirt still balled up in his hand.

* * *

><p>The next week proved to be a little better for Amanda, having quickly gotten over the ordeal with the two-bit thugs. Her forehead was restitched and looking a little better, and her black eye was starting to fade.<p>

The Divas Champ walked through the halls of the arena with her duffel bag over her shoulder and her phone in her hand. Her dad had finally learned how to text which was a god-send in itself. He asked how her week went and wondering when she'll be home. Amanda didn't bother telling him about the near mugging. Her money never got stolen and the only thing that happened was her stitches had gotten reopened.

Amanda grew tired of not understanding her dad's texts, so she opted to call him instead. "..Dad, I dunno when I'll be home. It'll probably be in another two weeks or so."

"What day, d'ya know?" Andrew asked, his own Brooklyn accent coming through thickly.

"Hmmm." She had a feeling that it was on a Wednesday. "I think Wednesday, but I'm not sure."

"Well shit!" Andrew exclaimed happily. "I have a gig goin' on that night. Maybe youse can come an' see me, uh?"

Amanda smiled. "That'd be great, dad. Ya know I'll be there. What time does it start, uh? I'll put it in my calender."

"Starts at 9, Mandy." Andrew took a drag off his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "I'll save a seat for ya in the front row, alright? Maybe youse can bring a pal?"

Amanda giggled. "Lookin' forward to it, dad."

"Alright, sweetheart, I love ya."

"Love youse, too, dad. Bye."

"Bye, honey." Amanda hung up and while she stuck her phone in her pocket, she bumped into someone.

"Whoa, there, Amanda." Cody Runnels chuckled. The Brooklyn native smirked up at the Georgia native who gave her his dashing smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good, Mac. Didn't mean to bump into youse."

"It's alright, Amanda. You good to compete this week?"

Amanda nodded. "No sweat, Runnels. I'm good."

Cody smiled sweetly and Amanda felt her heart skip a little. "That's good. Well I'll see ya later." Amanda watched him walk around her and descend down the hall. He had a nice butt...

The blonde shook her head and continued toward her locker room. After tonight, she might want a good stiff drink.

Or two.

Or three...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cody Runnels is hot. So is CM Punk. Both of 'em are the sex. Yes. Yes they are. Hope youse enjoyed this chapter, Mac! x]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, again! Sorry that I haven't been updating this story as of late. I'm finally finished with "Drag Me to Hell", yay!**

**Punk is hot. Had a dream about him. It's rated R for a few reasons.**

**I'll be quiet now…**

**Now, without further ado I present to you chapter six of…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Path<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**A wolf's howl sounded over the speakers and Static-X's "Push It" played throughout. The crowd went wild as Alexa Wolf sped down the ramp on her motorcycle, circling the ring a few times before squealing to a halt in front of the announcer's table. The Diva's Champion killed her machine and climbed off of it with her belt over her shoulder. The blonde beauty climbed on top of the table and held her title high in the air. King clapped for her while Cole looked on in distaste. After a moment, Alexa jumped off the table, grabbed a mic and climbed into the ring with the crowd still going wild for her. She was still sporting a few bruises, but they were seen as victory scars. Alexa smirked good-naturedly at the crowd before speaking.**

"**I won again, guys." The crowd cheered again and Alexa smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Although, I gotta say, Beth Phoenix gave it her all last week, but I came out on top. As for Natalya, I'm pretty sure I knocked some sense into that broad for callin' me rude names." The crowd booed at the mention of the Divas of Doom. "I know, I know, I don't like 'em either."**

**Before she had the chance to say anything else, Michael Cole grabbed a mic and rushed into the ring for some strange reason. "Now, hold on just one second!" Cole demanded. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, Alexa!" Said Diva raised a brow. "You beat Beth Phoenix in a match fair and square, but you had no right to come out here last week after your match and beat up on Natalya!" The crowd booed as Cole ranted, yet Alexa just smirked.**

"**Did your mother have any children that lived, Mac?" The crowd laughed at the insult but Cole wasn't having it.**

"**Listen, Alexa. I didn't appreciate what you said two weeks ago about how funny it is that that 15 minute WWE Champion, CM Punk gives me and Mr. Laurinaitis a tongue lashing."**

**Alexa made a face. "Lighten up, Mac. Youse need to learn how to take a joke. And CM Punk is no 15 minute champion. They don't call him the best in the world just for his good looks, ya know." The crowd cheered and laughed at the comment while Cole scoffed at it.**

"**How repulsive. Anyway, what in the world is with the way you talk?" Alexa blanched at this. "I mean, you sound like Bugs Bunny when you speak and it's like listening to a three year old child trying to get over a speech impediment."**

**Alexa clenched her jaw and cracked her knuckles. But before anything was done, the familiar static and Living Colour's "Cult of Personality" blared over the speakers. The crowd went wild as CM Punk came out with the WWE Championship over his left shoulder and stormed down the ramp. Alexa was a little perplexed while Cole shifted uncomfortably where he stood as Punk climbed into the ring with a mic and stood beside Alexa.**

**Cole managed to say a few words. "Punk, do you mind?" he asked rudely.**

"**Yeah, I do mind!" Punk said loudly. "Why are you even in the ring, right now, Cole? Is your life that sad that you have to come in here and make fun of Alexa's accent and where she comes from?"**

"**I-"**

"**Shut up, Cole!" Punk yelled. The crowd cheered, and they laughed a little when Cole flinched. "Do us all a favor and get out of the ring so Alexa Wolf-"**

"**Who cares about Alexa Wolf?" Cole yelled back. The crowd booed. "Alexa Wolf is nothing but a street rat who passes herself off as Divas Champion, a title which she has no business carrying at all, and-"**

**Cole suddenly hit the mat when Punk head-butted him. The obnoxious commentator didn't have time to react when Punk got on top of him and locked in the Anaconda Vise. The crowd popped as Cole screamed, tapping out weakly on Punk's shoulder. After a moment, Punk stood up pulling Cole with him and lifted him over his shoulders. The crowd went bananas as Punk put Cole to sleep. While the head of the 'Cole-miners' lay on the mat in pain, Punk gestured to Alexa to go up top on the turnbuckle. Alexa looked around with a smirk, gave a nod and handed her title to Punk and climbed onto the turnbuckle.**

**The crowd went wild and screamed with Alexa when she threw her head back and screamed. She performed the 'Monroe Meltdown' on Michael Cole and the crowd cheered and whistled for her as she got up. Punk handed her back her title, grabbed her wrist and raised it into the air with his own championship. **

"**Excuse me!" Both of their faces fell when they heard the near nonexistent voice of John Laurinaitis. The suit walked out to boos and jeers as he stood at the top of the ramp.**

"**Punk and Wolf." Laurinaitis addressed. "Since you like to beat up on people so much, why don't I put you two together in a mixed tag team match?" For some strange reason, the EVP of Talent Relations and Interim-GM thought he was making life miserable for the two champions, but from the smiles on Punk's and Alexa's faces, he knew he had failed.**

"**Sure, Mac!" Alexa spoke. Punk nodded with a smirk. "Who do youse want us to kick the crap out of?"**

**Laurinaitis smirked. It was a bit unsettling. "It'll be a surprise. And, Punk. Just to show you how creative I am, we're going to make this the main event. I suggest you carefully prepare for your match. And, Alexa? I hope you're well rested from last week, because you're really going to need your strength tonight." Laurinaitis went backstage with boos following him out. Punk and Alexa just looked at each other and shrugged.**

* * *

><p>Amanda sat backstage in her locker room, stretching in front of the monitor. Her and Punk had walked backstage together, but they had parted once they got behind the Gorilla. Things had still been a little uneasy between them since that would-be mugging last week. She had thanked him for coming out to the ring in which he gave a tense nod and they went to their separate locker rooms. Amanda watched the match between Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly and Stephanie Garcia aka Nikki Bella.<p>

Amanda nearly jumped when her phone started to play "Dizzy Up The Girl" by the Goo Goo Dolls. She picked it up and pressed accept, putting it on speaker beside her.

"'Ey, dad." Amanda greeted.

"Mandy, who in the hell does that John Laurinaitis fruitcake think he is?" Andrew Dice Clay boomed in his heavy Brooklyn accent. Amanda closed her eyes and sighed.

"Dad, youse gotta relax. I'm pretty sure that me and Punk can handle whomever he puts us up against."

"Not to mention that Michael Cole asshole." Andrew grumbled, apparently not hearing what his daughter had just said. "I oughta fly out there right now and kick his cherry ass for what he said. No one insults my daughter and gets away with it, damn it."

Amanda had to smile at her dad's protective side. "Dad, if youda been payin' attention, you woulda seen that Punk and myself already took care of Cole."

Andrew growled. "I know, I saw that, sweetheart. Good job to both o' youse, I just wish I coulda been there…"

"I know, dad, I know." Amanda chuckled lightly.

"On a lighter note, I can't wait for youse to get here so you can see my show."

"Yeah, me neither, dad. I can't wait to see youse, it's been too damn long." Amanda said.

Andrew chuckled. "I know, sweetheart. I miss youse, too."

There was a knock on her open door. "Amanda?" Said Diva twisted her body to see a shirtless Cody Runnels standing in her doorway with a soft smile on his face and his IC belt over his shoulder. He was wearing cream colored dress pants and brown dress shoes. Why he was shirtless was beyond her.

She wasn't complaining though.

"Mandy, honey? Ya still there?" Andrew asked. Amanda quickly snatched up her phone and turned off the speaker while gesturing Cody to enter her room.

"Yeah, dad." Amanda spoke. "I'm here."

"Who was that in the background, honey?"

Cody sat down on the burgundy couch and watched the monitor while Amanda talked on the phone.

"It's my pal, Cody Runnels."

"Runnels?" Andrew questioned.

"Cody Rhodes, dad." Amanda informed.

"Oh yeah, the Son of the American Dream, right?"

"The very same."

"He's a good lookin' kid." Andrew said in a matter of fact tone. At this point, Amanda was happy that she had taken the phone off speaker.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well honey, I guess I'll see youse later, alright?" Andrew said. "I'll be watching youse kick some ass." He chuckled.

Amanda smirked. "Alright, dad. Love you."

"Love youse too, sweetheart." Andrew hung up and Amanda disconnected as well. She stuck her phone in her locker and turned back to Cody who looked away from the monitor to give her a sweet smile. Amanda returned the smile and sat beside him on the couch.

He smelled good.

Amanda shook her head and returned her attention back to the monitor to see Barbie perform the K2 on Stephanie, and pin her for the win. The crowd cheered for her as usual.

"Was that your dad on the phone?" Cody asked.

"Sure was, Mac."

"Man," Cody sighed. "I still can't believe the Diceman is your father. It still blows my mind."

Amanda chuckled.

"You sorta sound like him when you chuckle." Cody commented.

Amanda smirked. "Thanks, Cody. I actually get to see him in a few days. He-"

"Amanda?" A techie asked.

"What?" Amanda roared, startling both Cody and the poor techie. She did NOT like being interrupted.

"Your match is next." He squeaked. Then he disappeared like a timid little bunny.

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well," she said as she stood up with her title. "Time to go please the masses, I suppose."

Cody smiled. "Good luck, Amanda. I'll watch from here, is that cool?"

Amanda nodded. "Knock yourself out, Mac." She turned around and tossed a wave over her shoulder. "I'll see youse afterward."

* * *

><p><strong>The crowd went wild as "Cult of Personality" blared through the speakers. The WWE Champion came out and did his usual entrance before climbing into the ring and posing on a turnbuckle for the fans. He jumped down after a moment, and handed his title to the referee.<strong>

**Soon, "Push It" blared over the speakers and the crowd went livid as the Diva's Champion flew down the ramp on her revved up machine. She circled the ramp a few times before parking it in front of the ring. Alexa Wolf climbed into the squared circle with the title around her waist. She climbed on a turnbuckle, took off her belt, held it into the air and got a pop from the crowd. Alexa jumped off the turnbuckle and gave the title to the ref. To save face with the audience, Alexa slapped Punk's wrapped hand. **

"**Punk! Wolf!" The two title holders rolled their eyes as John Laurinaitis came out. The crowd booed like crazy. "I hope you're well rested, because you're really gonna need your energy for these two opponents." He disappeared backstage, leaving Punk and Wolf to wonder whom they were up against. **

**Suddenly, Mark Henry's music hit and the crowd booed as the World's Strongest Man came sauntering out with a no nonsense look on his face.**

**Wolf nodded her head and cracked her knuckles; accepting this challenge. She wondered who his female partner was going to be. **

**Suddenly, the arena shone red, the creepy organ music blasted through the speakers, and the Devil's Favorite Demon appeared through the smoke.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Such a nice day here in Michigan. 63 degrees is a win! Anyway, here's the next chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Path<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Everyone in the crowd damn near lost it when the Bid Red Machine stepped into the ring. Alexa wasn't worried at all, but Punk was pretty fearful for her safety even if his facial features didn't show it.**

**Punk pulled Alexa back. "Lemme handle this, Alexa."**

**The Brooklyn native raised a brow at the Straight Edger. "Youse serious, Mac? I can handle this, no worries."**

**Punk kept his face straight and serious. "Alexa, don't fuck around, just let me-" Before he could finish his sentence, the woman took off like a bat out of hell and landed a dropkick to Mark Henry's head. It caught him off guard as he stumbled back into the ropes. Punk watched as Alexa charged at Henry again, only to get clothes-lined at the last second. The crowd booed heavily, not liking that this giant of a man had no qualms about hitting a woman. **

**Just as he was about to pin the fallen woman, Punk intervened before being admonished by the ref. When Henry recovered from Punk's kick, Alexa sprang up much to the crowds, and Punk's, happiness. She was a little winded from Henry's clothes line, and Punk saw this so he held out his hand for the tag. As Henry charged toward her, Alexa gave another massive dropkick to his head and then dove for a successful tag just as Kane tagged himself in.**

**Punk jumped to the top rope and sprang on top of Kane, causing both of them to fall to the mat. Punk tried to go for an early pin, but Kane wasn't having it as he kicked out at one. The Devil's Favorite Demon got up, grabbed up Punk, whipped him into the ropes and gave him a big boot to the head when he sprang back. The crowd booed, but they started to cheer when Alexa flew from the turnbuckle…**

**Only to be caught by Kane's massive arms. **

**It so odd how he was holding her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while he was holding her hips. Alexa's hands pushed on his shoulders. She had a horrid look on her face as they stared at each other. Then she did something that nobody saw coming.**

**The Brooklyn native tilted her head in a shrug, grabbed Kane's head, and planted a big kiss on his lips. The crowd was in shock to say the least, but the camera didn't miss the wink she sent toward Punk as she held the kiss. Punk made his move just as Alexa head butted Kane, making him drop her. He stumbled back; Punk hefted him onto his shoulders and connected the GTS. The crowd awaited with bated breath as Punk pinned the monster that was Kane.**

**One.**

**Two.**

**The crowd booed as Mark Henry kicked Punk off of his partner, but his small victory was short-lived when Alexa kicked him in the groin, sending him to his knees. **

**Punk covered Kane again.**

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three!**

"**Cult of Personality" blared through the speakers and the ref raised both Punk's and Alexa's hands in victory.**

"**Stop the music, cut it off now!" John Laurinaitis demanded as he came onto the ramp. The crowd booed at the suit that enjoyed ruining people's lives. "Because of Alexa Wolf's unsportsman-like actions by kicking Mark Henry in the groin, this match goes to-"**

**The EVP of Talent Relations and Interim-GM of Raw didn't see it coming as Alexa came raging up the ramp at high speed and speared him hard. The crowd went wild with excitement and Alexa stormed backstage with rage and annoyance in her eyes.**

* * *

><p>"Goddamn, stupid, cock-suckin', inbred, fuckin' asshole," Amanda muttered as she stormed toward her bike with her bag. The show had been over for a solid hour, and everyone had steered clear of the Divas Champion when she had stormed backstage with murder in her eyes. A lot of superstars and divas had agreed that John Laurinaitis had been lucky that Amanda had only speared him and not castrate him on live television.<p>

Cody had split the scene before Amanda had arrived. He didn't want to be in the way of the "Brooklyn Brawler"; a name given to her by Jerry "The King" Lawler when she first started with the company.

Amanda strapped her bag to her bike, revved it up, and headed to the hotel to get a few hours of sleep. Her flight to New York was due to leave tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

><p>Punk didn't catch Amanda in time as she quickly sped off on her bike. He was left standing in the arena garage in his wrestling attire. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He jumped slightly when a large hand clasped his shoulder. He turned around to see Glenn Jacobs in his street clothes; mask and hateful persona gone.<p>

"You okay, kid?" Glenn asked in his deep voice.

Punk nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, Glenn. Thanks."

Glenn smirked. "Ya know; I didn't really want to go through with that match. I don't know what John Laurinaitis was thinking, but I don't hit women in or out of the ring. I can't say the same for Henry though when it comes to wrestling." He paused for a moment before chuckling. "I have to give it to Amanda for improvising with that kiss as a distraction. Very good stuff."

Punk had to chuckle too. "Yeah, that was…pretty unorthodox, but it got the job done, huh?"

Glenn chuckled and patted his co-worker's shoulder. "It sure did, Phil. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah. I'll catch you later, Glenn." The known as Kane walked toward his car, got in and drove away, leaving Punk to his thoughts.

Punk sighed as he returned to the locker room to get changed into his street clothes. He was just glad that he had a few days off. He had a comedy show that he wanted to go to…

* * *

><p>Amanda sighed with content as she rode in the back of the taxi toward her dad's house the next afternoon. She didn't bother telling him that she was coming the day after Monday Night Raw. She wanted to surprise him. She remembered something as she pulled out her phone to call him.<p>

"'Ey, Mandy!" Andrew answered joiviantly. "I saw how youse completely wasted that asshole Laurinaitis! I'm proud of youse, baby!"

Amanda chuckled. "Thanks, dad. 'Ey, I wanted to tell youse that I'll be comin' alone to your show. I ain't bringin' a friend."

"Alright, sweetheart." Andrew replied. "That's fine. As long as I get to see my little girl."

Amanda chuckled as the taxi driver pulled into her father's driveway.

"Honey, I wish I could see youse before my show. How long as it been since I've seen youse? Three months?" He paused. "Why the fuck is there a damn taxi outside my house?"

Amanda chuckled as the taxi stopped. She climbed out with her bag and handed the driver a large bill, signaling him to keep the change as she kept her eye on her dad's house.

"Are youse freakin' kiddin' me?" Andrew exclaimed over the phone. Amanda saw the door swing open to see her father standing there in a white wife beater, jeans and boots. He snapped his phone shut as the taxi drove off, and Amanda snapped her phone shut, ran over to him, dropped her bag and jumped into her father's awaiting arms.

She was a Daddy's girl at heart. She wasn't ashamed of hugging her father like she was ten years old again.

That evening, Amanda enjoyed spending time with her dad until it was three in the morning.

"Jesus Christ, is it really that time?" Andrew asked in astonishment as he looked at his Rolex.

Amanda nodded as she looked at her phone, and they headed upstairs to their rooms. "It's still the same as it was the last time youse were here, honey."

Amanda smiled up at her father and hugged him. "Thanks, pops."

Andrew kissed the top of her head. "G'night, sweetheart."

"Night, dad." Andrew entered his room and shut the door behind him, leaving Amanda to her thoughts. She entered the room and shut the door. It has been three months since her and her dad have seen each other, but it felt longer. Her father was the only person she had left, and vice-versa. She'd lose it if she ever lost him.

Amanda sighed as she changed into her pajamas and walked over to a trunk filled with her photo albums. She opened it up and took one out at random. She sat back on her bed and opened it up.

The first few pictures were of her and her dad. One that held her gaze was a picture of her father in his black, leather Diceman jacket. He was a lot younger obviously. He had sunglasses on with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Amanda was a very small child sitting on his broad shoulders. In the background, there was a camera set. It had to have been taken on the set of 'Ford Fairlane: Rock n' Roll Detective'.

She turned the page, finding pictures of her mother holding her after she was born. Her first steps, her first bike, her first leather jacket that her dad bought her, etc. Amanda sighed sadly. She really missed her mom. She would have been proud of the woman she had become today.

She turned another page, and the water works nearly started up. There were pictures of her and Ricky, her best friend.

Her only friend.

Many photos showed Ricky getting Amanda in a headlock. She had an open mouthed smile as she stared into the camera. Other pictures showed them watching WWF on a television, cheering on their favorite wrestlers. One picture caught Amanda's eye, though. They had to have been around sixteen when it was taken.

Amanda and Ricky were wearing leather jackets, standing back to back with their arms crossed and glaring at the camera. Ricky had short, black, shaggy hair with piercing blue eyes and broad shoulders. He was a few inches taller than Amanda in the picture. On the white part of the Polaroid in a scrawl, the words read, 'The Brooklyn Brawlers. Future Tag Champs.'

A tear splashed on the picture, and Amanda found herself tearing up a bit. She missed Ricky so much. She clasped the ring around her neck tightly before closing the album and curling up in her bed.

Before her dad's show tomorrow night, she needed to visit the cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, this wasn't the best I've done but at least it's something. I've been having writer's block something terrible! At any rate, I'll update 'Whispering Uncertainties' as soon as I get the chance. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
